


Simon and Reimu II: I Remember You

by Amoridere



Series: Crossover Fics [2]
Category: Adventure Time, Touhou Project
Genre: Flashback, Gen, Heartwarming, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sequel to Simon and Reimu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon and Reimu II: I Remember You

I do sincerely wish he would remember me but he can't. As I adventure with Finn and Jake on occasion, I do wonder about him and I do wonder if he'll be up for tea or singing a song. Ah! He'll be up for jamming with Marcie and I, after all, I will be at her house today. Once again, he was at trying to find love and to my happiness he came to Marcie's. She was upset with him when he didn't seem to remember he was Simon. Of course he's lost his memories, so he doesn't remember his name as being Simon. They fought for a bit but Marcie did state how happy she was that he came.

After they made up, Simon proclaimed how much of lyricist he was and showed her some images of his scrapbook. One picture that really caught my eye was an old newspaper clipping with a picture of Simon before he became Ice King, long before I met either of the two. I was curious about the clipping and what it had to tell. He was holding that back that Finn had obtained at some point called the En-kye-rih-dee-on. Another picture that caught my eye was a photo of Marcie and I, when we were both little, a message written on the back. We read it and found it was a little note of sorrow from Simon before he completely changed. It was a note of of his fears that he would lose Marceline as friend, as the crown's influence hurt her the most, asking her forgiveness and his anguish as his sanity leaves him. Along with the those, he also wrote something for me, stating he was happy to have found me and see my smiling face.

Even though he doesn't remember, he tells her to sing the words as lyrics. As Finn and Jake flabberghastedly watched, Marcie and Simon began to sing the song called, "I Remember You." As I watched and listened, memories of our time came flooding back together, back to the day we first met... 

* * *

_"Oh look, Marcie, a little girl, let's keep her."_

_"Heehee."_

_"Alright, kid, I'm Simon and this is Marcie, what's your name?"_

_"Name Reimu."_

_"Alright, Reh-ee-moo, you'll be staying with us."_

* * *

 

And to the day he brought me back to my real family...

* * *

_"Yukari, Yukari!"_

_"Reimu? Reimu!"_

_"Alright, kid, Gunter, I guess this is where we part, back to your mama you go."_

_"Byebye, Simon, mmmhwaa~!"_

_"Byebye, kid."_

 


End file.
